


Call Your Girlfriend

by zouisprince



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouisprince/pseuds/zouisprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that moment, Zayn thought his life was perfect, with his perfect friends and girlfriend. But all of this was before he met Louis. (College!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Your Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in English and you will probably find some tiny mistakes and I apologize already. Enjoy!

Zayn sighs, feeling a little sad. It’s been almost two days since Perrie left to the UK to visit her family, and after that the boy was feeling very alone. Of course the boy had Harry and Niall, his best friends, but nobody compared to Perrie.

They had been dating for almost a year, around the time Zayn got into Yale. He was always feeling so happy and lucky because he had the perfect girlfriend, the perfect friends and was attending to the best arts program in the whole United States. His life couldn’t be better.

But since she left, he’s feeling like she took a part of him with her. He offered himself to go with her, but she refused to let him go because “he would miss too many classes” and she couldn’t let him do that. So, when she got into the cab, he was left outside by himself, watching her going. And in that moment he knew that the month would last like a year.

He was tired of being so alone and miserable. The other lads had called him to hang out and stuff but he wasn’t feeling in the mood of going out and being surrounded by people. So, instead of locking himself on his own bedroom, he decided to go skate boarding through the campus: he always loved the feeling of the wind on his face, the sun on his skin and the breaks where he would sit under a tree and drink water or simply catch his breath. Just so, he gets up from the bed he’d been lying on for almost two days and opens his wardrobe, looking for something decent to wear.

It doesn’t take him long to change from his stinky pajamas to a black t-shirt and some jeans and grab his skate board. Skate boarding was like therapy for him, so, after a couple of minutes he is already out on the campus, riding his skateboard, watching the sun shining through the buildings, creating flickering shadows on the ground. It was a Saturday morning so probably the majority of people were still asleep, recovering from the last night’s hangover. Well, except for Zayn. And somebody else.

As he continues his ride through the campus paths, his eye catches sight of a lonely person reading a book under a tree. Actually it’s a guy, and it’s the most handsome guy Zayn has ever seen: his hair catches the light so perfectly, and the way his glasses are almost slipping from his nose is utterly cute.  The last time he looked to someone like this was when he first met Perrie and now, looking to that unknown guy in the same way he did to his girlfriend it’s kind of confusing.

The black haired boy keeps riding his skateboard, still admiring the stranger under the tree, when, suddenly, the said stranger raises his eyes from the book he’s reading. The last thing Zayn could see were icy-blue eyes, shining at him.

-

Louis always liked to sit under trees and read books or simply listen to music. Today, for example, Louis was reading ‘Anna Karenina’ and those kind of activities always brought some kind of peaceful feeling to him. The Yale campus was practically desert, so the atmosphere was perfect: the only thing he could hear was the rustling of the trees and the leaves falling from them.

All of a sudden, he started to have the sensation that someone was watching him. It was an unusual feeling, since the grounds were desert and everyone were sleeping or eating breakfast. He tried to concentrate on his book, but as the feeling remained, he decided to look up and check if there was someone around.

And in fact, there was a boy right in front of him, riding his skateboard. It was a really good-looking guy, a little bit taller than Louis, using a sleeveless shirt that displayed his gorgeous arms shining with his tattoos. His stylized black hair was being messed by the wind, and his pitch-dark eyes were looking directly at him. Louis couldn’t examine him for much longer because, all of sudden, the guy felt from his skateboard abruptly right in front of him.

Dropping the book to the side, Louis got on his feet and walked towards him, getting on his knees by the boy’s side. His eyes were closed, and his left knee was bleeding. He bites his bottom lip, not knowing what to do. So, he decides to simply ask a question. “Oh, are you okay? Do you need me to call an ambulance or something?”

-

Zayn didn’t really know how he came to the ground, the only thing he knew was that one second he was on his skateboard and then he was all spread out on the ground. He kept his eyes closed, hoping that nobody was around. But he knew that the blue-eyed boy was there, sitting under the tree, looking at him. And he could hear the boy walking in his direction. Suddenly, he felt the boy’s hand on the back of his neck, lifting his head from the ground.

“Oh, are you okay? Do you need me to call an ambulance or something?” The boy’s voice came to his ears, and his voice was so soft and worried that Zayn could feel his own lips curling up in a weak smile. He opened his own eyes and right above his head was the boy’s face, his icy-blue eyes wide and sparkling like two blue suns, his light-brown hair almost falling over his face, his petite cheekbones, his little nose and the mouth, so pinky and kissable. Again, he felt confused because he was noticing someone’s lips and eyes and it was wrong, very wrong. He wasn’t allowed to notice someone’s features, only Perrie’s. But the boy by his side was so tiny and lovely it was almost impossible not to check him out.

“I’m okay, really. You don’t need to botter, I’m fine. I’m sure I can walk back to my dorm and… ouch.” Zayn said while trying to get up, but his knee was burning and he realized that there was a huge bruise on it. He staggered a little, but the other boy held him by the arm.

“Don’t be that self-conscious, I can help you, it’s no biggie! By the way, I’m Louis.” The boy wrapped one of his arms around Zayn’s back, the other one carrying his book, his glasses and Zayn’s skateboard.

“Thanks. I’m Zayn.” He said, upholding himself on Louis body. Zayn was a little bit taller than Louis, so once he was standing he had to look down to appreciate Louis face and his tiny body:  his teeny hands touching Zayn’s tattoed biceps, holding him in the most tenderly away. He shook his head, trying to block the feeling of the other boy’s hand on him. “So, where are you going to take me? The Hospital?

“Nah, I don’t think this is necessary, is it? I was just thinking about taking you to my dorm and make a curative or something. It’s that a problem?” Louis looked to Zayn’s face, his eyes full of doubt.

Zayn bit his bottom lip, looking to Louis’ face. For a moment, he imagined himself kissing Louis’ on his bedroom, his hand going all over the boy’s curvy and small body, their tongues rubbing together, Louis’ voice moaning his name on his ear. The thought made him feel an uncomfortable sensation on his stomach, but at the same time he felt his own cock hardening inside his pants.

The fact is, Zayn wasn’t heterosexual: he always saw himself more as a pansexual, and through his whole life he had been interested for both boys and girls. He wasn’t feeling weird because he was thinking about that kind of stuff with a guy, he was feeling weird because he was thinking about that kind of stuff with someone that wasn’t his girlfriend.

“I just don’t want to disturb you, that’s all.” Zayn finally said, looking away from the other’s boy face.

“You’re not going to disturb me, I’m can assure you that. Let’s go then, my dorm isn’t that far.” Louis said, smiling. He helped Zayn with his steps, going slow and carefully because the black-haired boy knee was still bleeding.

They walked for a couple of minutes before they finally arrived Louis dorm. Everything was very quiet, so Zayn assumed that people were still sleeping. They entered the building and walked through the corridors and a couple of seconds later they were standing over Louis’ door already. The boy had to let go from Zayn for a moment so he could grab his keys, and when Zayn felt his hand going away from his arm he let a protesting sound leaving the back of his throat accidentally. Louis didn’t seemed to notice, but Zayn’s cheeks started to burn anyway.

“So this is my room, make yourself at home. I’m just going to pick a towel to clean your bleeding leg, so sit down and relax. I’ll be right back.” Louis gave him a weak clap on the shoulder before he tottered toward the door. Zayn limped slowly to Louis’ bed, finally sitting there full of relief. His bedroom was very organized, his bed well tidy, his notebook placed on the small table right next to his bed, and all his books organized on the bookcase by the wall. But what caught Zayn’s attention was the smell: it was one of the most pleasant smells he had ever smelled.  He felt his mouth watering, wanting to feel more. _Taste_ more.

Louis was back to the room in no time, bringing with him a wet towel and a little first aid kit. He approached Zayn, kneeling right in front of him. Zayn’s legs were slightly open, and Louis could fit between then easily… if he wanted. But instead, the blue-eyed boy just rested his hand on Zayn’s thigh, sending s over his whole body.

“So, I’m going to clean you and then make the curative. I promise It’s going to be very quick.” Louis said, looking up to meet Zayn’s gaze and smiling to him. Zayn felt his cheeks burning even more when they eyes met: Louis’ smile was perfect and genuine, different from everything he had ever seen. As the boy started to rub the wet towel gently on his knee he started to feel a little burn on the bruise but he couldn’t even feel the pain since Louis started to pat the black-haired boy’s thigh, almost whispering the pain away, and as he continued to slip his fingers on Zayn’s leg, he started to feel an unconfortable sensation on his groin.

“Y-You’re very good at this. Are you attending to medicine classes or something?” He bit his bottom lip, watching the smaller boy looking for something on the the first aid kit.

“Oh, no I’m not. It’s just that it’s almost impossible for someone to not know how to make a curative when they grow up on a house with four little sisters. I         ‘ve spent my whole youth taking care of them so I’m kind of an expert at this.” Louis said, taking a piece of lint from the little box and wetting it on a red liquid, very concentrated on his actions. When the piece of limp was ready, he put his hand on Zayn’s thigh again, before touching the wet piece of limp on his bruise.

Instantly, the bruise started to burn even more than before. Zayn opened his mouth on a silent scream, and looked down to find Louis’ looking at him with a sorry look. His position right in front of Zayn’s legs was perfect for an occasional blowjob, and as he started to think about Louis’ sucking him he felt his cock hardening even more inside his pants, blushing like hell.

“Are you okay? You look a little feverish. Maybe I really should take you to the hospital.” Louis said, looking at him in a worried away.

“There’s no need for that, really I’m fine! Thank you, Louis, for everything.”

“That’s okay. As I said I’m used to taking care of people.” Louis finally got up and looked to the other boy, a weak smile on his face.

“I feel like I owe you, you know, for taking care of me.” Zayn said, getting up slowly so he wouldn’t hurt himself more than he already did.

“Don’t say that! It was a pleasure, really. I don’t have that amount of friends so It’s really nice to talk to someone.”

“What do you mean? Don’t you have friends?” Zayn asked, studying the other boy’s expression.

“I have Liam. He’s great, he’s like a brother to me and he cares about me a lot. But he’s busy all the time because he’s on the swim team and he has to study and stuff so it’s he kind of doesn’t have that much of time to spend with me. But that’s okay, I like to spend most of my time reading anyway .” Louis said, his ears turning red and hot. Zayn studied the smaller boy: the way he was going back and forth on the tip of his toes, probably embarrassed, and how his hands were rubbing frantically against each other. He was so tiny and cute, it was impossible not to feel bad for him.

“You know, we could hang out sometime. I mean, if you want to. I could teach you to ride the skate and stuff.” Zayn said, regretting almost instantly: this boy was making him feel things he wasn’t allowed to feel, thinking things he wasn’t allowed to think. He shouldn’t ask the boy to spend more time with him, he should thank him for the curative, leave and never look back. But when he saw the way Louis’ eyes lighted up, happy and delighted, he couldn’t hold his own smile.

“Really? I mean, I don’t know if I should take lessons with someone that just fell right in front of me and got his own knee all bruised, but I think it’s going to be fun.” He said, smiling even wider.

Zayn laughed softly, still unable of taking his eyes from Louis’ face. “Hey, don’t mock my abilities with the skateboard, I’m kind of good. It just happens okay, I got distracted.”

“Yeah, I believe in you. You’re like the pro skater around here.”

Zayn laughed again, letting out a long breathe. He shoved his own hands inside the pockets of his jeans shorts, and kept starring to Louis’ and his now red cheeks and the look on his face, almost like he was too embarrassed to keep the conversation.

“So, I see you soon?” Zayn finally asked, his voice full of hope.

“Yeah, I guess so. Are you sure you don’t want me to help you to get to your dorm?”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. You have done enough for today, tiny man.” Zayn said, reaching for Louis arm to give it a squeeze. With that, he started walking with labored awkwardness and as he finally reach the door, he looks back to the blue-eyed boy. “Thanks again.”

“You’re welcome.” Louis said, his cheeks now almost purple from embarrassment. Smiling at this sight, Zayn left the room and started walking to his own dorm, lost in thoughts.

The last time he had felt something like this for someone was when he first met Perrie, on the pub near the campus, where she was working as a waitress. When his eyes got hers, he felt like something was right, like he had finally found something.  And today, when he saw Louis sitting under that tree, he felt things that he never even knew he missed, a feeling of peace, something bigger than the feeling he felt when he first met Perrie. Was that okay? He didn’t know how to react at this, he didn’t even know what he was feeling, and the only thing he could think about was icy-blue eyes and that little pinky mouth and that light-brown hair.

Then he realized he was already on the doorstep of his own room. He opened the door, feeling more miserable then before.

“Stupid.” He muttered, as he fell on his bed and hid his face on the pillow, feeling completely lost.

-

On the next day, Zayn woke up with his phone buzzing. Still sleepy, he looked for his cellphone that was somewhere on his bedside table. When he finally got it, he blinked to a message from Perrie.

_“I miss you already Zen! Can’t wait to go back and tell you everything! See you soon! P.”_

As he read the message, the same feeling of sickness started to burn in the pit of his stomach. Of course he didn’t do anything, but just the thought of thinking about someone that wasn’t Perrie felt like cheating. In fact, his night was full of wide-blue eyes and tiny-pinky mouths hunting his dreams, like an obsession.

As on queue, his phone buzzed again, but this time the message was from some unknown number. He tapped the phone’s screen and opened the message.

_“Hey! I hope you’re still up for my skateboard lessons? I don’t know if you’re busy or something, but I thought you’d have your day off because it’s Sunday and stuff. Hope you’re okay! Louis.”_

Zayn quicly added Louis’ number to his phonebook and started to tip an answer.

_“I’m in! We could met tonight, maybe? I don’t want you to fall in front of everybody so I think you would be safer at night, so nobody will see you failing miserably ;)”_

He hit “send” and waited for an answer, but the reply came as faster as he could hope.

_“With a teacher like that, I think I wouldn’t be safe anytime. See you tonight, Tony Hawk lol x”_

Zayn smiled at the text and then realized he didn’t even answered Perrie’s message, and the tought disturbed him.

-

“Hey Zayn, me and Niall are going to grab some Chinese food and then have some drinks at the pub, do you want to come with us?” Harry suddenly stormed into Zayn’s room in his eternal happy and cheerful mood. But he stopped as he saw Zayn standing in front of his mirror, wearing a black tee shirt, black jeans (to hide his hideous bruise on the knee), a pair of black Vans and his favorite cap. “Why are you all dressed up? Where are you going?”

“Come in.” Zayn said sarcastically, still looking at his own reflection in the mirror.

“Oh, don’t be such a sarcastic piece of shit! Where are you going? It’s been like three or four days since we’re practically begging you to leave your room and hang out with us and suddenly you’re _going out_?”

“Please Harry, stop the drama. I’m just going out with a friend. We’re going to skateboard, it’s no big deal.” Zayn finally turned from the mirror and walked in his friend direction. Harry was taller than him, but his face was almost childish.

“Which friend? I thought me and Niall were your only friends! I’m offended.”

“Shut up! His name is Louis’, I met him yesterday.” Zayn said, searching for his cellphone on his messy bed.

“So you met this guy yesterday and you two are already friends? Wow, slow down road runner.” Harry snapped, sitting on Zayn’s bed and giving him his cellphone.

“And I’m the sarcastic piece of shit? C’mon Harry, it’s really no big deal, I’m only going to teach him how to use the skateboard and stuff. Maybe next time?”

Harry rolled his eyes, jumping from the bed. “Fine, but you owe me Mrs. Malik! Next time I’m going to grab you by your collar and drag you to where the fuck I want!”

“You’re such a drama queen. And it’s a deal.” Zayn said, smiling to his friend.

“Jerk.” Harry said, leaving his friend’s room.

-

Zayn wonders what Perrie could be doing right now on his way to meet Louis. During the whole day he tried to convince himself that he and Louis were not going on an proper _date_ : they were only two friends hanging out. But as he approached the other guy, he felt guiltier and guiltier.

Louis was already there waiting for him, sitting on the sidewalk with his feet playing on Zayn’s skateboard. Zayn was happy that Louis didn’t forget to bring his skateboard since he’d forgot it on his bedroom the day before. The blue-eyed boy was wearing a beanie on the top of his head, only his fringe left out to cover his forehead, a white shirt and black jeans, with a white pair of converses on his feet. As he looked up and saw Zayn, his whole face lighted up and that was what Zayn most liked about Louis: the way his face would genuinely display how happy he was.

“Hey. Sorry, I’m kind of late… My friend stopped by and he was very convinced to drag me to some Chinese place.” Zayn said, sitting right next to Louis.

“Oh, you should have gone with him, I would understand. Really!” He tried to be more convincing as he saw the look on Zayn’s face.

“Bullocks! I said I was going to teach you how to ride the skateboard and here am I. I’m a guy of promises.”

“Okay promise man, or should I call you Tony Fall-K? Are you going to teach me how to fall perfectly from a skateboard or what?” Louis threw himself up and grabbed the skateboard, looking down to where Zayn was sitting.

“You know, I would really appreciate if you only called me Zayn.” The black haired boy said, laughing. He stood up and studied Louis face, the giant grin on his face and his eyes sparkling with joy. In that moment, Zayn didn’t even remembered who Perrie was, only caring about the boy right in front of him.

-

They spent almost one and a half hour trying to make Louis stand on the skateboard for more than thirty seconds, but he was really bad at this: he was very uncoordinated and since he forgot his glasses on his room his sight was a little bit blurry as well. So, Zayn basically hold Louis’ hand and dragged him slowly the whole time, while the other boy would be shivering on the skateboard.

“This was literally the last time I tried to ride a skateboard.” Louis said, lying on the grass, feeling as tired as ever. Zayn looked down at him, admiring how the moonlight would cut lines through Louis face, his red cheeks and his chest going up and down while he tried to catch his breath. Zayn wondered how the boy would look like while being fucked by him.

“You only need to practice, It’s not that hard! Maybe you should bring your glasses next time.” Zayn said, sitting next to Louis’ again.

“No Zayn, I was not born for this. I was born to watch people do those kind of things. Liam tried to teach me how to swim once and I can still feel the water in my lungs.”

Zayn laughed, still admiring the other boy’s face. “I can hardly imagine you trying to swim. You’re so tiny and cute you’d probably drown.”

As Zayn realized what he just said his cheeks turned a scarlet kind of red. Hopefully the dark of the night and the shade produced by his cap would hide his burning cheeks. Louis gave him a funny look, a funny smile playing on his face.

“Maybe I should grab buy a bottle of water or something, I’m feeling my throat as dry as a desert or something.” Louis straightened up immediately, looking for his wallet on his pocket.

Zayn landed his hand on Louis’, stopping him. “Let me. It’s the least I can do after what you did for me yesterday.”

Louis cheeks colored like a peach in the sun, even though the only thing in the sky was the moon and a couple stars. They stared to each other for a minute, blue meeting black. While Louis’ stared to Zayn’s eyes, the other guy eyes went to somewhere else, admiring his pinky lips, wanting to kiss them so badly.

“You know what? Let’s grab something to eat. I’m starving.” Zayn said, getting out from his trance. He grabbed Louis’ hand and led the way to his favorite dinner near the Yale campus. It was a very small and cozy place, practically desert on the Sunday evening. They both got in and grabbed a table, sitting right in front of each other.

“Probably you never came here but they serve the best turkey breast sandwich in the whole world!” Zayn said, being the enthusiastic he was. Louis looked at him with a curious look on his face, smilling.

“Turkey breast sandwich? It looks interesting.” The boy said.

“Intersting? It’s like, incredible! It’s better than strawberries and chocolate.”

“What? Okay, there are some few things better than strawberries and chocolate and I don’t know if turkey breast sandwich it’s one of them.”

The waiter came before Zayn had the opportunity to argue back. He ordered two turkey breast sandwiches, a soda for him and tea for Louis (“Oh, cmon! Don’t you love tea? It’s my favorite drink, it tastes like home.”). When the waiter went away, his attention went back directly to Louis.

“So, what are you studying for here in Yale? You said you’re not taking medicine classes but you didn’t really told me what are you doing here.”

“Well, I’m in my first semester of literature. It’s pretty nice, the classes are very interesting and the professors are great. And it’s the first time I’m able to have time to myself, you know? Back at home I was always busy because my mom was always working and I had to take care of my four little sisters. I miss them a lot, mostly because I only have Liam around here, but it’s nice to have a little bit of peace and space, I guess.” Louis said, looking down to his fingernails.

“Oh, so you’re a freshman?  That’s why I’ve never saw you around. That’s cool, man! I remember that back in my first year I didn’t used to have friends too, but then I met Harry and Niall and…”

He felt a knot on his throat as he thought about Perrie: he didn’t know why but he thought it as better not to talk about her with Louis. Instead, his eyes skipped around the room, looking anywhere but in the other boy’s face, even though he could feel that pair of icy-blue eyes burning at him.

The waiter came back with their sandwiches and their drinks. He observed as Louis took the first bite of his sandwich, and the moan that escaped his mouth went directly to Zayn’s cock.

“Oh my God, this is so good. I don’t know if this is better than strawberries and chocolate, but they’re definitely tied.” Louis said, covering his mouth with a napkin and smiling pleased.

“I told you. Hope you won’t doubt me after this. Remember I said to you I was a man of promises?”

“Okay Mr. Honest, I believe in you. Now, let me finish my heavenly sandwich.” Louis’ throwed his napkin on Zayn’s direction.

They both kept eating silently, stopping only to take a sip of their drinks. The only sound they could hear was the soft music playing on the background. Zayn watched as Louis moved his head in the rhythm of the song, too distracted with his sandwich to realize what he was doing.

“So tell me Zayn, what you do here in Yale? You spend your whole days riding in your skateboard and eating turkey breast sandwiches?” Louis suddenly asked, looking up to meet the dark-eyed boy’s eyes.

“I’m in the arts program, second year. I want to be an artist, more specifically a comic designer.” Zayn said, taking the last sip of his soda.

“A comic designer? Wow, this sounds nice. You want to create a super hero or something? Like, the Super Zayn or the Malefik and stuff?” The boy asked with a mocking grin on his face.

Zayn laughed loudly, catching people’s attention. He looked in Louis’ direction, admiring the other’s laugh. “You know, I’ve never thought about Malefik, but it looks like an excellent idea. You should be a screenwriter or something.”

After paying the bill (“Let me help you with that, you don’t have to pay it all on your own.” “Oh, shut up Louis.”) they left the dinner and started to head back to the campus side by side. Zayn didn’t had a night like this for such a long time, without worrying about anything and only having fun.  Louis was so relaxed, so bright, so… weightless. He was like a dream, but a dream that Zayn had never dreamed about and now it was right in front of him, emerging slownly and at the right flow.

“So, can I try to ride the skateboard one last time before we part? I promise this time I’ll got it right. My energies are full resthored.” Louis said, stopping in front of Zayn.

The black-haired boy placed his skateboard on the ground and watched as the smaller boy got on it. Zayn reached for Louis’ hands and in the next moment he was pulling Louis through the campus paths, slowly.

“Concentrate Louis, just concentrate, don’t g…” Zayn could never finish his sentence because suddenly the blue-eyed boy slipped from the skateboard and almost fell, holding himself on Zayn’s chest. He hid his face on the boy’s chest for a moment before looking up and meeting his gaze for the millionth time that night.

“Are you okay?” Zayn asked, worry filling his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m…” Louis lost the capacity of talking when he felt Zayn’s brethe on his face. None of them realized how close their faces were, noses almost touching. Zayn looked to Louis’ lips, so close to his own. He placed his hands on Louis’ waist, supporting him to stand still.

Zayn could feel Louis’ breathe on his face, their noses touching so smoothly. He was halfway from Louis’ lips when he heard his phone buzzing in his pocket. He closed his eyes with frustration, feeling Louis step away from him.

“You should answer that.” He said, his hand rubbing his own neck, clearly embarrassed.

Zayn took his phone out of his pocket and shining on the screen was a message from Perrie. He almost grumbled when he opened the message and read it.

_“Do you want to skype with me? I have some time off so we could catch up and I really miss you so, what do you think? Answer me!!! P. “_

And suddenly he felt very bad: felt bad about not answering her earlier, felt bad about having all those messed up feelings for Louis, felt bad for almost kissing him, felt bad for _wanting_ to kiss him so badly.

“I-I really have to go. I’m sorry.” Zayn said, grabbing his skateboard from the ground.

“Yeah, I understand. Actually it’s pretty late so I really should get back to my dorm too.” Louis answered, stepping back a little.

“Okay.” Zayn looked at him, hoping to have something to say, but nothing came out. Louis stayed quiet too, looking like he didn’t know what to do with his face.

“So… I see you around, I guess.” Louis said, tipping backwards, his hands shoved on his pockets.

“See you around.” Zayn started to walk from the boy too, feeling like he was leaving something behind. And he actually was.

-

“I think I met someone.” Louis said, looking right through Liam’s face.

Mondays were one of the only days that the two of them could talk properly because Liam didn’t had his swimming practices or anything to keep him busy. Right now they were lunching on the cafeteria after a slow morning of long classes and confusing book interpretations.

“Really? Where?” Liam asked, confused and a little bit shocked. Liam was much more bigger than Louis, and here bigger means taller and heavier. He always looked at Louis like he was his little brother, and as a big brother he shouldn’t feel happy knowing that Louis was interested in some other guy.

“Yeah, but I’m not sure. I mean, I don’t even know if he is gay, but yesterday we went out skateboarding and the night ended in a very awkward away.” Louis said, bitting his apple vigorously.

“And by awkward do you mean-?”

“I mean we almost kissed, but his phone started to ring and he left. I mean, okay I only met him like 2 days ago but he looks so… I don’t even know how to describe him, but there is something about him that makes me want to hug him and don’t let him go.” Louis confess, looking through one of the cafeteria’s window.

“2 days? Okay Lou, you need to keep calm and be careful. I mean, I don’t want to see you hurt or something. You barely know the guy, he could be a jerk or even worse, a creep.”

“He’s not! He’s so lovely and kind and I can’t stop thinking about him.” Louis complained, dropping his apple on his tray barely touched.

“So what are stopping you then? Why don’t you go there and hug him or whataver? I mean, if you’re saying you guys almost kissed yesterday it means that he’s interested as well?” Liam wondered, studying his friend expression.

Louis sighed, looking up to meet his friend’s gaze. He couldn’t forget how it felt to be wrapped against Zayn’s chest, his smell all husky and strong, his hands wrapped on his waist, his pitch-dark eyes penetrating his blue ones.

“I don’t know. He’s older and probably he won’t be interested in me, I guess. He’s on his second year and I’m only a freshman. He has more important things to do.”

“Don’t be such a pussy Louis. I really don’t want to see you hurt, but why don’t you give it a try? I mean, what’s the worst thing that could possibly happen?” Liam asks, taking a huge bite of his sandwich.

“I don’t know, probably my heart on a dump around the campus or something.” Louis sighed again, resting his face on his hand in a melancholy way.

“Oh stop already Lou! You’re like very young and charming. You should give it a try you know, and knows that if you get hurt or something I’ll be here to support you and cuddle you. _YOLO_!” Liam said, faking a girly cheerful way.

“Okay, don’t you ever say ‘yolo’ again, please.” Louis said, a tiny laugh escaping from his lips.

After they finish their meal Liam hugs him goodbye and goes to his next class. Louis, on the other side, has the next period free, so he goes to the campus grounds and sits under some random tree, taking a book from his backpack. Today he was reading ‘The Picture of Dorian Gray’ because he was supposed to write an essay about it.

He hadn’t  even read three pages or so when he saw someone waking towards him by his book. As he lifted his eyes, he could see Zayn walking in his direction, his hair all messed up, his perfect tattoos shining with the sun, a backpack over one of his shoulders and a smile on his face.

“Hey.” He said, sitting on the ground in front of Louis.

“Hello, how are you doing today Mrs. Turkey Lurkey?” Louis asked, a playful smile on his face. He couldn’t help but call Zayn funny names because it was, well, funny.

“Oh, stop it! I’m fine. Actually, I’m here to invite you to go with me to an art expo at the Digital Technology Office.” The dark eyed boy said.

“Yeah?” Louis studied his face, catching a glimpse of hope on the boy’s eyes.

“Yeah, it’s going to be very interesting. They’re going to have this whole section dedicated to comic design and stuff and I thought you would like to see it.”

“I’d love to! I mean, I don’t know that much about comics and stuff, but I’ve saw some movies about super heroes so I hope I’ll recognize some of them in the paintings?” Louis said, smilling slightly.

“Oh, I can’t believe you just watch the movies! I think I should do something about this. So, are you in?” Zayn asked, eyes widening in expectation.

“Yeah, I’m in. Oh wait, there’s some ink in your face.” Louis suddenly spotted a black spot on Zayn’s cheek. He reached his hand and rubbed the spot, feeling the boy’s sharp jaw on his hand. Zayn stared at him, his eyes still wide. Louis looked at him, almost dipping into the black ocean that was Zayn’s eyes. They kept staring to each other for almost a minute, Louis hand still on Zayn’s face, when he shook his head and removed his hand from his cheek, his own face turning red.

“Thanks.” That’s was all Zayn said while still admiring Louis face. He stayed there for a while, looking at him. It was a little bit awkard, like the last time when they were almost kissing. And all of sudden the boy wrestled himself to a standing position. “So, I see you tomorrow? I’ll text you the schedule so we can meet and go to the exposition.”

“Perfect. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Louis said, looking up to meet the boys’s eyes, again.

“Bye.” Zayn waved to him, standing there a little bit and admiring Louis for a moment before turning his back to the blue-eyed boy and walking away.

Louis exhaled in relief, watching the other boy walk away. He felt his heart tight in his chest, realizing that he didn’t want the boy to leave. Feeling a little bit upset, he grabbed his book from the ground and tried to read from where he started, but failing since his thoughts were in the black haired boy and his pitch-black wide eyes, looking directly at him.

-

The boys met in front of the Digital Technology Office on Tuesday night. As Zayn approached he saw Louis already there, wearing his glasses and a navy-blue sweater, black jeans and his usual pair of black converses. The black-haired boy felt heart race a little bit at the sight of the boy alone, looking down to his shoes and waiting for him, patiently.

“You look good.” Zayn said when he was sure Louis could hear him. The other boy raised his head in Zayn’s direction, smilling shyly.

“Thanks. I didn’t know what to wear since it’s an exposition and stuff but it looks like you were not so concerned about this.” Louis said, looking at Zayn’s clothes. He was wearing a Pink Floyd tee shirt, a tight pair of jeans and his white converses.

“Oh, they don’t mind about what you wear. Some artists are kind of… sloppy. Well, let’s go then. I can’t wait to see everything.” He said, pointing his finger to the door.

The two of them climbed the steps side by side, entering the exposition: it was crowded with people, big lights illuminating the corridors with lots of paintings of the most variable kinds, colors and shapes.

Zayn should be admiring the paintings, he really should. But he couldn’t keep his eyes of Louis as the boy walked by the pictures and studied them carefully, sometimes making comments and asking for Zayn’s opinion. Zayn liked how he seemed to be genuily interested by the pictures, sometimes his eyes shining when he saw a particularly nice one.

“Look at this! It looks like they’re in some big party and at the same time looks like they’re all depressed and sad. I really like it.” He said, pointing to some random painting. Zayn came from behind to observe the painting on Louis’ point of view, their bodies too close for comfort, Zayn’s front almost touching Louis’ back.

“Yeah, but they look a little bit creepy, don’t they?” Zayn asked, his breathe rustling on Louis’ neck. He could feel the boy shiver slightly, so he backed off a little bit, giving Louis some space.

Louis looked at him by his shoulder, missing the proximity almost instantly. His cheeks went red when he realized that Zayn was staring at him, his eyes full of something that Louis couldn’t figure out for certain. He walked to the next painting, feeling Zayn following him closely.

“We should head to the comic session, I’ve heard they have a lot of great jobs there. One friend of mine told me that they even have an sculpture of Storm from X-Men.” Zayn said, his eyes sparkling with expectation.

“Oh, I know that one! Actually I really like those movies, she’s one of my favorite characters.” Louis said, following Zayn through the corridors to the comic session.

It was one of the most beautiful things the two boys had ever seen: all the walls were covered with covers of comics: new comics and vintage comics, colorful comics and black & white comics, big comics and small comics. Zayn’s eyes were now of the size of moons, and Louis almost laughed when he looked to the boy’s expression. They started walking through the walls, looking to the comics, Louis recognizing some of them from movies he’d watched.

“This is Deadpool, he’s very cool, probably you don’t know him but he’s one of my favorites. I should show you some comic books I have.” Zayn said, still looking to the image of some red and black superhero. Louis followed him, sometimes agreeing with him because he simply didn’t know what to answer.

Twenty minutes later they were outside, walking to their dorms together. After looking to all the comics and talking about Louis’ habits of watching movies and not reading the comics, they stopped by to drink something before leaving. The exposition was great, and both of them had even taken a picture with the Storm’s statue.

“It’s funny how our first picture together it’s with some wax statue, but it’s cool because we didn’t had to fake our smiles or anything.” Louis said, still looking to the picture on his phone: they were each on one side of the statue, making funny faces to the camera. Zayn looked to the picture with a huge smile on his face, the corner of his eyes crinkling.

“We should do this more, I had tons of fun! And I’m still willing to show you my comics and everything. I have to prepare yourself to read them when I become famous so you’ll read my comics too.” Zayn said, patting him gently on the shoulder.

“I would love to see some of your sketches, you know? I bet they look amazing.” Louis said, looking at him with expectation.

Zayn started to blush, looking to the ground and shoving his hands on his pockets, a shyly smile playing on his lips.

“Yeah, who knows? Maybe.” He simply said, ending the subject.

Louis sighed and kept on walking, with the boy following. In no time they were already at Louis’ dorm door, the place completely silent. Louis turned on his feet to face Zayn, a smile on his face that could make the Cheshire cat jealous.

“Thanks for tonight, again. It feels nice to have someone to hang out with and talk and… you know, spend some time with.” Louis said, his blue eyes shining on the dark night.

Zayn decided that the thing he loved the most about Louis was his eyes: they were so blue and deep, like pools full of the most limpid water, but then they would change and look like two crystals and then they would change again and look like sapphires shining at him. His own eyes widened as he kept staring into the boy’s eyes, almost forgetting to answer him.

“Y-Yeah, me too. We should do it more, you know? It’s nice to spend time with you.” He said, still unable to break his gaze.

“Same. Well, I should get going. Er…” Red spots flared on Louis’ cheeks as he approached Zayn and hugged him, his arms wrapping around the boy’s middle. Zayn was caught off-guard, his eyes widening as he felt Louis’ body so close to his own, his breathe on Zayn’s chest. It was one of the best feelings in the world, having Louis’ body so close, feeling his heartbeat on his chest, the smell of apple shampoo and brand new books that was exhaling from him. He placed his hands in Louis’ waist, rubbing the place a little, squeezing it because he needed more contact. They kept like that for a while, both wrapped in each other, Louis’ face buried on Zayn’s chest and Zayn’s face buried on Louis’ hair, and the stars being the only thing to witness such a moment.

Slowly, Louis lifted his face from Zayn’s chest, looking at him with something in his eyes that Zayn couldn’t quite identify. They kept staring at each other for even more time, trying to say something but nothing would come off from their mouths.

“Zayn…” Louis whispered but in one quickly movement Zayn captured Louis’ lips with his own.

Zayn had fantasied about Louis lips countless times, but none of his fantasies corresponded to reality: Louis’ lips were soft and warm and _delicious_. He held Louis by his waist tightly, while Louis wrapped his arms around Zayn’s middle, almost begging for support. The kiss continued calm and soft, but after a while Zayn was claiming for more, so he started to slip his own tongue inside Louis’ mouth, craving for more contact. The boy almost moaned when he felt Louis’ tongue on his, rubbing against each other slowly.

The fact was that Louis’ kiss was too different from Perrie’s ones. When Perrie kissed him, he never felt that something was missing, it always felt complete. But Louis kiss had something more, something special, something that simply wasn’t there when he kissed Perrie. In fact, his kiss was _better_.

The kiss ended faster than it started. Their noses were still touching when they opened their eyes and looked to each other’s eyes, looking for something: an answer, a reaction, a statement. Something.

But it looked like Louis was even more confused than Zayn: his mouth formed a circle, pink colored his cheeks and his eyes were of the size of saucers. The boy eased his grip from Zayn’s shirt and looked up to meet the black-haired boy’s eyes. But as he did so, Zayn started to laugh. He started to laugh _really_ hard. His eyes were filling up with tears, but tears of joy. Louis looked even more confused that he was before, his eyebrows curling down.

“What are you laughing at?” Louis’ asked with genuine curiosity.

“Your face was funny. It looked like you had seen a ghost or something.” Zayn kept laughing, still embracing Louis’ waist tightly.

“Oh, shut up! You’re such a twat! I wasn’t prepared for this you know, I wasn’t expecting this I-“

“Shh, shh.” Zayn landed his index finger on Louis’ lips, silencing the boy right away. “I was laughing because you looked cute as hell too. It only made me want to kiss you more.”

Zayn started to rub his thumb on Louis’ cheek, making the smaller boy close his eyes in relief. They stayed at this for a while, until he felt Zayn’s breathe on his face again and when he realized they were kissing one more time, wet lips rubing against each other and mouths fitting as they were made for each other. As Zayn felt Louis’ taste on his lips, he decided that in that moment nothing really mattered for him, only himself and the boy in his arms.

-

Zayn spent the next whole day in bed, not even bothering to go to class or to get up to take a shower and eat. He was too drunk on guilty, thinking about Perrie and Louis and how he was deluding both of them: Perrie because, obviously, he had officially cheated on her and she doesn’t deserve this kind of thing because she’s such an amazing girl. And Louis… Louis who doesn’t even know that he’s on a relationship, that he has a girlfriend and she’s away because of her family. And fooling both of them probably makes Zayn the biggest dickhead in the whole world.

Outside, rain was cascading down from the skies, lightning flashing and thunder rumbling as the storm started to fall. He even got a funny message from Louis, a message that he couldn’t reply because he was too ashamed.

_“looks like storm is working today, maybe fighting against some villain or something. But she should defeat him soon or I’ll have my soul wet by the end of the day ;)”_

He laughed at the message because Louis was being the cute thing he always was, but he couldn’t reply him, he was feeling too sad for that. As he remained in his bed, blankets covering him from the world, he started to think what would happen when Perrie finally came back. Actually, this was the first time he was finally thinking about it since he met Louis that. What would he tell Louis? What would he tell Perrie? Maybe he could keep seeing both? No, of course not.

Suddenly, someone started to knock on the door. Zayn ignored: today he didn’t exist; he was just a body lying without a purpose.

“Zayn? Are you there? Why haven’t you showed up to any of our classes today? Are you sick?” He could hear Niall’s voice on the other side of the door, really worried. As he kept quiet, the other guy started knocking harder, making Zayn’s head pound.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming. Just stop the banging thing, please.” Zayn said, leaving the bed and opening the door, facing Niall: the blond guy had a confused look on his face, looking to Zayn who was only wearing his underwear.

“I-I thought that you needed some food, it’s like four in the afternoon and I haven’t seen you all day. What’s up?” The boy asked, still looking confused.

“Nothing, I wasn’t feeling very well this morning, that’s all. Thanks for the food, though, but I’m not hungry.” Zayn said, taking the bag from Niall’s hand and placing in on his table.

“Are you sick?” Niall asked again, entering the room. He threw his backpack on the floor and sat on Zayn’s bed, where the black-haired boy was already lying again.

“No, I’m not. I’m just… confused, I guess.” He said, staring at the ceiling, his hands on the back of his own neck.

“Do you wanna talk? I can see that whataver it’s confusing you it’s making you very upset as well.” Niall leaned to Zayn, glancing to him.

“I don’t know. It’s complicated, I think.” Zayn kept on staring at the ceiling, thinking about what to do.

“I have time. And you should know by now that I won’t judge you no matter what. We’re friends Zee, remember? I’m here to support you and help you, after all.” Niall said, placing a hand on Zayn’s chest, rubbing it.

Zayn smiled at him, grateful. Niall was just like that: a great friend that everyone could count on. He was the listener kind:  someone who would stay quiet (probably eating)while you threw up all your problems and concerns. It was nice.

“Okay. Have Harry told you about Louis?” Zayn asked.

“Would that be the guy that you chose to hang out with instead of us?” As he saw the look on Zayn’s face he let out a small laugh. “I’m kidding! What about him?”

“Well… yesterday we went to that art exposition, you know? We had tons of fun actually, he’s so good and easy and kind and, well, I kissed him.” He said, looking at Niall’s face.

His eyes widened comically, his mouth hanging open. If the situation wasn’t so severe, Zayn would have probably laughed at his friend’s face.

“What? How? What about Perrie?” He asked, still shocked.

“I don’t know! Really, I really like Perrie, I _love_ her. But the moment I saw Louis I-I don’t even know how to explain what I felt. Something happened inside me. It feels like he had shaken me to my core, deep inside. I feel like I love him too, since I first saw him.” Zayn said, thinking about the first time he saw Louis under that tree, reading his book in such a quietly way.

Niall was still staring at him, probably speechless. Zayn met his gaze and his eyes were almost begging for Niall to say something, make him feel less lost.

“I really don’t know what to say, Zayn. I mean, don’t you and this guy, Louis, met, like, six days ago or something?”

“That’s not the point. The point is that I kissed him yesterday while I’m still dating Perrie and what will I do when she returns?” Zayn asked, a little bit of agony on his voice.

“You’ll have to choose, of course. You are not thinking about keeping both of them, are you? That would be primitive.” Niall said, serious.

“I don’t think I can do that. Perrie’s wonderful you know? But Louis… it just feels right.”

“Wait! Does Louis knows that you date someone?” Niall suddenly asked, his eyebrows arching.

“I don’t think so.” Zayn asked, shaking his shoulders.

“You jerk! I can’t believe you’ve kissed him and he doesn’t even know that you’re dating a girl!” He said, punching Zayn on the shoulder.

“Oi! What about the ‘I’m here to help you and support you’?” Zayn exclaimed, rubbing the spot where Niall had punched him.

“That was before I knew you were cheating on your girlfriend with a guy who is clueless about your relationship status.” Niall said, mad.

“Thanks, you’re doing a wonderful job helping me and stuff. I definitely feel better after our heart-to-heart.” Zayn finally said.

“Oh, don’t be like that! I’ve already said what you have to do: choose. You can’t keep fooling both of them. And eventually one of them will find out and it will be worse.” Niall said, taking the food from the table and starting to eat a sandwich.

Zayn just nodded. Niall was right: he would have to choose one of them, but how? Zayn felt his heart split in two, each half devoted to one of them. He sighed, watching the rain pouring outside.

-

It’s been two days since Louis had talked to Zayn, at the night of the exposition. Since then, Zayn went out of radar and Louis couldn’t reach him. He sent a text, a silly one, but the dark-haired boy didn’t answered and Louis decided he wouldn’t send another one because he didn’t want to sound like a creepy stalker or something.

Louis was too busy with his classes anyway: he had two papers to work on and some research about the books he had been reading lately. But as he tried to finish his works, the only thing he could think about were dark eyes and strong arms holding him.

He kept staring at his cellphone as well, expecting to see it buzz with a message from Zayn, but nothing happened.

Louis sighs, frustrated. He looks back at his paper, trying to write something, but he wasn’t capable of thinking about anything other than Zayn’s taste, Zayn’s smell, Zayn’s as a whole.

Suddenly, his cellphone starts buzzing, making Louis jump a little bit. He grabbed it from the table and stared at the screen, smilling slightly.

_“hey, wanna grab some coffee? It’s been a while tiny man. z”_

Louis didn’t even thought properly before typing a reply.

_“of course, where can we met?”_

Not even fifteen seconds later his phone buzzed again with another message from Zayn. Louis smiled widely as he glanced to the screen, feeling happier than he was five minutes ago.

-

Louis arrived to the coffee shop where they were going to meet almost one hour later, cursing himself for being late. He never had gone to that coffee shop before, and the place was very warm and scented, the sound of conversations and music taking over the place, the smell of fresh coffee and cupcakes invading Louis senses. He looked around, trying to find Zayn, and saw him sitting alone a couple of tables away. Louis only could see his head, the messy raven-black hair, and his chest and arms covered by a red hoodie. Louis walked toward him, a shy smile on his face.

“Hi.” Louis said, sitting on the chair opposite Zayn. As the other boy looked at him, his whole face lighted up, a smile full of teeth shinning in his direction. Louis used all his will power to hold himself and don’t melt at that sight.

“Hey, it’s been a while.” Zayn straightening himself up on his chair. His jaw was hairier, as he didn’t had shaved since the last time they saw each other.

“Yeah, how are you? You look a little bit tired.” Louis said, also noticing dark circles under his eyes.

“I’m okay, I guess. I’ve been better, definitely.” He answered, unable of taking his eyes from Louis. He admired every single bit of Louis: how his light brown hair was perfectly stylized, how his blue eyes were shining at him, how his tongue would wet his lips every single now and them, his tiny hands on the table. He could never think straight while staring at Louis because he was so perfect, so beautiful and so cute that all his doubts would vanish right away.

“Wanna talk about it?” The said boy asked, studying Zayn carefully.

“Nah. I just want to eat some pretzels and stare at you.” Zayn said, blushing like crazy. He looked at Louis and was happy to see that his cheeks were turning red as well, his mouth curled on a little grin.

“Well, order the pretzels then.” The blue eyed boy said.

-

They ate in silence, Zayn staring at Louis carefully as the boy took bites of his food and sips of his tea. After they were finished, Zayn invited Louis over to his room so he could show him his comics collection. Suddenly, the two boys were sitting on the floor of Zayn’s room (which was much bigger than Louis’ one), surrounded by comic books and magazines about superheroes. Zayn was showing Louis his Batman’s ones, pointing at some characters and particularly well designed figures.

“This is one of my favorite ones, I really like The Joker.”

“Hey, I know that one! Well, at least I saw the movie where he was played by Heath Ledger and I really enjoyed it.” Louis said, looking to the magazine.

“You really need to read some comic books, I mean, Heath Ledger was great and all but the Joker from the graphic novels is so much better.” Zayn answered, looking at him with a funny look. They kept staring at each other for a while, Louis holding some random magazine that he was supposed to be reading. Out of nowhere, Zayn’s hands wrapped Louis face, blue eyes widening as the dark ones approached.

“You know, I really want to kiss you again.” Zayn said, biting his bottom lip. He looked adorable with his cheeks red and his eyes wide, looking for Louis permission.

“Kiss me, then.” Louis voice was almost a whisper, his own hands coming up to lay on Zayn’s jaw.

Zayn started to get closer, his nose touching Louis’. Then, he started to rub their noses together, as in an attempt to give Louis an eskimo kiss. The blue eyed boy smiled shyly, his thumb rubbing Zayn’s cheek. When their lips touched, it was calm and genuine, without rush. Both mouths were sweet, their lips still tasting like sugar from the pretzels and cupcakes they had ate.

All of suden, Zayn pushed Louis to his lap, holding the boy’s waist. Louis wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck, his fingers drawing patterns on Zayn’s back. As the kiss started to get deeper and intense, the black haired boy got his tongue inside Louis’ mouth, hot and slick, and Louis could feel the bulge on Zayn’s pants growing, getting harder on his bum. The dark boy slipped a hand under Louis’ shirt, making the boy shiver.

When Louis’ shirt was almost slipping from his body, a knock on the door made their mouths part in surprise. Zayn groaned as the knockings continued, slipping Louis from his lap gently. The boy lowered his shirt, his cheeks red from embarrassment and his lips swollen from kissing Zayn.

As Zayn opened the door, they were greeted by the image of a boy with curled brown hair, taller than Zayn and with shiny green eyes. He had a huge smile on his face, looking down so he could meet Zayn’s (angry) look.

“What’s up, Zee? Niall told me that you were feeling a bit upset so… Oh!” He said, as he saw Louis standing in the middle of Zayn’s room.

“Louis, Harry. Harry, Louis.” Zayn introduced the two of them, closing the door behind Harry.

“So you’re Louis, uh? It’s nice to meet you.” Harry said, giving his hand to Louis to shake.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Louis shook Harry’s hand, his cheeks getting almost scarlet now.

Harry glanced to Louis lips, then to his hair all messy, then to Zayn’s lips and the bulge on his pants that the boy couldn’t ménage to hide. He crocked his eyebrow, pointing to the two of them.

“Am I interrupting something? It looks like you two were busy.”

At the moment, all Zayn wanted to do was burry himself right there. He looked at Louis, who was even more embarrassed than him, the blood on his face boiling.

“Can you please not, Harry? Why do you always have to make the most indiscreet questions?” Zayn asked, sounding very pissed.

Harry raised his two hands on defense, laughing. “I didn’t mean to offend you guys, I was just asking.”

“It’s okay.” Louis said, trying to send a smile on Harry’s direction.

“See? You should be more like him, Zayn. He’s nice.”

“Okay, so why don’t you get out and go find something to do instead of bothering me? I said do Niall earlier and I’ll repeat to you now: I’m fine. Really. You don’t have to worry. So, can you please?” Zayn asked, pointing to the door.

“What an angry little boy.” Harry said, squeezing Zayn’s cheek. The dark haired boy shoved his hands away, looking very impatient. Harry walked to the door, turning around to face them one he was on the corridor. “It was a pleasure, Louis.”

And with that, the boy left. Zayn closed the door with a bang, now looking angry. He turned around to face Louis, scratching the back of his own neck.

“Sorry about that, sometimes my friends can be very picky.”

“That’s okay. He looks nice, actually.” Louis said, raising his gaze from the ground. They kept staring to each other once more, both to ashamed to say something.

“So… Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Zayn asked, pointing to the tv on the table next to his bed. It was obvious that they wouldn’t start from where they stopped, before Harry interrupted them, because the mood was completely killed. Zayn made a mental note to punch Harry to death the next time he saw him.

“Sounds nice.” Louis said, sitting on the bed.

-

As the days passed by, Zayn was sure that he was starting a routine that he wasn’t going to be able to stop once Perrie came back. Every single day he would attend to his classes, taking important notes about what his teachers were saying, most of the time not even paying attention to what they were actually saying. Later in the afternoon he would meet Louis somewhere around the campus: sometimes they would both stay quiet under the trees Louis loved so much, the boy reading some book and Zayn pretending to read his comics he had, when actually he would be glancing at the boy.

Other times, they would spend their time talking, sharing some tiny pieces about their lifes: Zayn, for example, discovered that Louis was part of the drama club back in high school and he loved to go to the theater (the dark haired boy made a mental note to take him there as soon as he could). Louis, on the other hand, found out that Zayn was a great cooker, and his specialty was pasta. When he asked him if he could prove some, Zayn blushed and said that he would think about it.

Sometimes they would go to their rooms and watch movies or read comics together. It was nice because Zayn would share his favorite comics with Louis, and Louis would share his favorite movies with Zayn. They had watched movies like ‘Pride and Prejudice’, ‘Marie Antoinette’ and a variety of other ones. While watching, Zayn would ask questions like “Why she would give them cake?” and Louis would laugh, explaining to him his point of view.

Most of the time those little reunions at their rooms would end up in long and breathless kisses, with Zayn on top of Louis exploring his whole tiny body with his hands. Both of them enjoyed this part of their day, when they would be on a world that nobody could enter, only the two of them exploring each other in the most passionate way. But they would never do nothing more than that, stopping when the bulge on Zayn’s pants was impossible to handle, so hard that would hurt the dark haired boy. Instead of taking another step, they would detach from each other and stay layed down, petting each other’s hair.

Everything would be perfect if Zayn wasn’t suffering from his eternal dilemma. He decided that he would only choose when Perrie came back because he would be able to think properly. But when he got texts from the girl, talking about her trip and how she missed him, he would only send short replies as _“cool”, “really?”_ and _“I miss you too”._ His heart would tighten at that, but he was too drunk on Louis to care.

Yet, thinks were perfect. _But not for too long_.

-

“We haven’t talked properly for such a long time, and it’s entirely my fault, I’m always so busy with papers and classes and my swimming practices.” Liam whispered at Louis, sitting right beside him. They two were sitting an the library, writing notes on their notebooks.

“Don’t worry, I know you’ve been busy. I don’t blame you.” Louis answered, without taking his eyes from his paper.

“You’re not even looking at me, how can I be sure you’re being honest?” Liam voice came to his ears.

Louis raised his gaze to Liam, facing those wide puppy eyes looking at him. Okay, he was a little upset because Liam was so busy all the time and if he hadn’t Zayn, he would probably be alone all the time. But it was impossible to be angry at him while looking to his eyes, his big warm eyes, almost begging to him.

“I’m not mad at you or something, relax.” Louis said, staring deep at his eyes.

“Thanks, I appreciate your understanding. So, what about the mysterious guy you’re seeing? Can I meet him?” He asked, a serious tone taking over his voice.

“Why do you want to meet him so badly? Are you planning on scarying him out or something?” Louis asked, with a sarcastic tone.

“No, of course not. It’s just… I really care about you Lou, really. I know I can be the boring big brother type sometimes and I know I’m overprotective but  it’s just that I can’t afford to see you hurt because I won’t be able to comfort you and-“

“Liam, stop. You don’t have to be like that, I already told you I understand. I know you care about me and seeing you like this really breaks my heart. And you’re not boring, you’re like the most amazing guy around here. I mean it.” Louis said, placing one of his hands over Liam’s. The other boy stared at him, his eyes soft and his bottom lip trembling a little. Louis loved Liam because he was such a big and strong guy, but inside he was just as tiny as Louis.

Liam started to rub his tumble against Louis’ hand, smiling. “Thanks. You really are a wonderful friend, Louis.”

“Same. And don’t worry, if something happens to me I’ll go straight to that stupid pool and drag you out of it. Or maybe I’ll just empty it dry.” He said, smiling softly.

“I would like that.”

-

“Hey, I was wondering if you don’t want to come over? I have a little surprise for you.” Zayn’s voice came from the phone,

“A surprise, uh? I bet you’re dressed up as Spider Man or something.” Louis said, laughing.

“So funny, Lou. No, I’m not dressed as Spider Man, but can you please come over this evening?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming. Just don’t rush me, I’m going to change and I’ll be there in a moment.” Louis replied, already opening his wardrobe.

“Perfect. See you soon, then.” The other boy said, hanging up. Louis took a deep breath, looking for what to wear: he should use something special because Zayn was making a _surprise_ for him. He spent almost 1 entire hour showering and dressing, deciding to wear his favorite buttom up shirt, a pair of dark jeans and a pair of TOMS on his feet. He sighed, looking at his own reflection at the mirror: he was decent. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door of his room and walked to Zayn’s.

-

“It’s me.” Louis said, knocking on the door. The room was completely silent, and he wondered if Zayn had gone and left him there by himself. But, suddenly, the door opened and Louis couldn’t see nothing but Zayn’s form right in front of him: the room was completely dark.

“Zayn? What is this?” Louis whined, trying to see something, but the room was too dark: he cursed himself for forgetting his glasses.

All of sudden, the curtains by the window where opened and Louis was able to see a table and two chairs, one in front of another. At the table, there was a pair of long candles and some plates. Zayn started to light up the candles, making everything more visible.

“What is this?” Louis repeated, still in shock.

“I decided to make something special for you. I went to the cafeteria’s kitchen earlier today and asked them if I could use it to prepare a meal for us. It’s Italian Pasta, I thought you would like it.” The black haired boy said. Even at the light of candles, Louis could see him blushing.

“You made all of t-this… for me?” Louis asked, amazed.

“Yeah, did you liked it?”

Louis walked towards Zayn, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips, quickly. Both of them were smiling, Louis’ eyes shining more than ever.

“Of course I did, this is perfect, you shouldn’t have. Oh my God, I don’t even have words to describe how I’m feeling right now. Thank you very much.” Louis hugged him tightly.

“It was nothing Lou, really. Now let’s eat before the food gets cold.” Zayn said, moving the chair so Louis could sit there.

“What a gentleman.” Louis smiled at him, sitting down.

As they started eating, Louis decided that Zayn’s pasta was probably the best pasta he had ever proved: the flavor was soft and, at the same time, strong and spicy. Zayn poured some wine on Louis’ glass, smirking at him. Louis wasn’t used to drinking wine, but he drank it anyway. Zayn couldn’t take his eyes of Louis, admiring the boy as he kept eating his food.

“This is delicious Zayn, really. I wonder why you’re taking art classes, you should try to become a chef or something. You definitely have what it takes.” Louis said, taking another sip of wine. Zayn blushed even more.

“Cooking it’s kind of a hobby for me, I guess. But I’m glad you liked it, it means a lot.” Zayn answered, reaching for Louis hand.

At that moment, Zayn realized that Louis’ was the one who he wanted to spent the rest of his life with, the one who he truly loved. As those blue eyes kept glancing at him, radiating some kind of heat, Zayn decided that he would break up with Perrie as fast as he could and would ask Louis’ to be his boyfriend. He couldn’t handle the thought of not having Louis, not having him to hug or to kiss, not having him to spend time with. This was meant to be.

“Are you okay, Zaynie? Looks like you’re lost or something.” Louis said, his hand still on Zayn’s.

“Yeah, I was just thinking about something.”

“Well, the thing is: I finished my food and I would really appreciate some dessert.” Louis took the last sip of his wine, smirking at Zayn.

“Oh, crap! I forgot the dessert. I was going to buy those cupcakes you love so much, the chocolate and mint ones. I’m so stupid.” Zayn said, burying his face on his own hands, ashamed.

“Don’t be like that, it’s okay. I was just kidding. Actually, I have a better idea about the dessert.” There was something different on his voice. Zayn looked up and saw Louis looking at him, biting his bottom lip.

“Yeah?” It was the only thing Zayn was able to say, still looking at Louis.

Suddenly, Louis grabbed Zayn’s hand and walked him to the bed, laying him on and getting on top of him, his chest touching Zayn’s through their shirts. He started kissing him softly, his hands messing the black hair gently. Zayn’s hands went to Louis’ waist, holding him still. They kept that slow rhythm, lips touching calmly and tongues rubbing against each other in such a coordinate pace.

Zayn started to lift Louis’ shirt, breaking the kiss so he could finally take it off from his body: his tanned chest was smooth, without any hair or something. Louis bit his lip as he saw Zayn’s look, full of want and need. He felt Zayn’s fingertips brushing his chest and his tummy, sending shivers through his whole body.

Louis used his own hands to take Zayn’s shirt off, his eyes scanning the black haired boy’s chest and arms full of tattoos. His mouth started to water, wanting to prove the taste of Zayn’s skin. He lowered his face and started to kiss him again, but this time with more lust and need. Zayn’s hands were exploring his body, stopping at his bum and squeezing it hard. A gasp came out of Louis’ mouth, making Zayn’s cock twitch on his pants. Their hard cocks were rubbing against each other through the pants they were wearing. Wasting no time, Louis pushes his pants and Zayn’s ones off with their shoes, leaving them almost naked.

Louis stops to admire the sight of Zayn lying on the bed, the huge bulge in his boxers. He palms it through the fabric, making a groan come from Zayn’s mouth. His own mouth travels down his chest, kissing his tattoos. “Maybe I should go further down?” Louis asked, looking up to see Zayn’s face.

“Y-Yes, you really should.” It was all Zayn was able to say, his hand resting softly on Louis’ hair.

Louis’ fingers travel down to Zayn’s briefs, playing with the waistband of the boy’s boxers. The black haired head was spinning with thoughts running through his brain. Suddenly he feels his underwear coming down, so he moves to help slide his boxers off.

Louis stares at Zayn’s hard and leaking cock. He feels his mouth watering even more at the sight, his face coming closer to the pulsing member. “So hot, so beautiful. I want to see how you taste.”

Louis wraps his hand around Zayn’s cock, darting his tongue out and licking the tip slowly, taking all the precome that he was producing. Instantly, Zayn left out a moan, holding Louis hair tightly, his body nearly jumping in awe.

The blue eyed boy keeps linking the tip of Zayn’s cock before pressing the cockhead on his own lips, before opening his mouth and taking it slowly. It tastes mainly and good, so Louis keep licking it and continues to slide him deeper in his mouth, while stroking what he can fit.

“So good Lou, you’re such a good boy, taking my cock in your mouth.” Zayn whispered, his words only making Louis suck him deeper down his throat. Zayn starts to trust his cock inside Louis mouth slowly, carefully so the boy wouldn’t gag.

As Louis keeps sucking, Zayn tries to sit up so he could better watch Louis sucking him off: the boy keeps on sucking Zayn happily, moaning around his cock. The black haired boy keeps on trusting slowly down his throat, feeling Louis bobbing his head. When he opens his eyes, all he can see are blue eyes looking up through his eye lashes.

Louis starts to palm himself through his own underwear, feeling his cock almost begging to be released from his prison. He feels Zayn’s grip on his hair easing, as he starts to pet his head gently.

“I-I’m going to-“ Zayn starts, and with a “pop” sound, Louis pulls away, kissing his cockhead. Licking his own lips, Louis comes up and takes Zayn’s mouth on his own, kissing him hard, making Zayn feel himself on his tongue.

Suddenly, the black haired boy pushes Louis on his back on the bed, taking his boxers with a quick movement. He looks at Louis’ naked body, biting his bottom lip at the sight, feeling his own cock hardening even more. He starts to kiss Louis neck, sucking on it and leaving purple bruises all around his flesh. Then, he starts to kiss his chest and his belly in such a passionate away, almost worshiping Louis’ body. He kisses Louis’ cock gently, before kissing the inside of his thighs. After kissing Louis whole body, he starts to spread his legs open, finally being able to see Louis’ pink hole right in front of him.

“C’mon Zaynie, just-just take me already.” Louis whined, his eyes closed with arousal.

Zayn started to kiss Louis’ bum cheeks before darting his tongue out to lick Louis’ hole slowly, feeling the boy’s back arch on the bed: his hole was obviously very tight, so Zayn kept his bum cheeks apart while licking it, shoving his tongue deep inside Louis, making the boy moan loudly, trusting against Zayn’s tongue. Seeing Louis like that, naked and begging for him, was something that Zayn could never get tired of.

The dark eyed boy took his mouth away from Louis hole, going to the bedside table to search for lube. When he came back, he started to slick his fingers with the cold liquid, looking at Louis right in the eyes.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked, fingers covered with lube.

“I want you inside of me, I want to feel you deep inside.” Louis moaned, almost begging. His hand was on his own cock, stroking himself slowly.

Smiling, Zayn circles Louis’ entrance with his fingers, looking at the boy’s expression, taken over by pleasure. As he starts to bury his index finger inside Louis’ hole, the boy starts to whimper, his mouth parting in a silent scream. His hole is extremely tight, grabbing Zayn’s finger tightly.

“Fuck Lou, you’re so tight.” He says, looking at the boy, who was painting and sweating.

Soon, a second finger joins the first one, making Louis moan even louder. Zayns smirks, watching the boy beneath him begging for more contact. Zayn head goes down as he starts to kiss Louis chest, still trusting his fingers deep inside his hole. Suddenly, a third finger joins the other ones, stretching Louis’ open. He keeps trusting his fingers in and out, kissing Louis’ collarbone.

It doesn’t take too long for Zayn to hit Louis’ prostate, making the boy scream in pleasure. Zayn starts to trust against the spot over and over again, making Louis whimper. “Please Zayn, I need you inside me, get inside me.”

He bites Louis’ neck hard before taking his fingers out of his hole. He takes the lube one more time and starts to slick his own cock, stroking it gently. He rubs the tip of his cock in Louis’ entrance, making the boy shiver. “Want you inside me, deep inside me. Want you to fuck me so bad.”

At the sound of Louis’ cursing, his cock twitched on his own hands. Unable to hold himself for another second, he lined himself up and started to push slowly inside Louis hole. Both of them moaned loudly at the sensation, Zayn stopping halfway inside, looking at Louis who was stroking himself slowly, his eyes closed.

“So tight, love. So hot around my cock. Do you want me to move?” Zayn asked, looking at Louis with lust in his eyes.

“Yes, please move. I want you inside me completely. I want you to come inside me, I want to feel full.” Louis begged, almost crying.

Zayn had to hold himself to not come here and there. Slowly, he started to trust himself in slowly, and once he’s all the way in, he leans down to kiss Louis on the mouth. They stay like this for a moment, kissing slowly and connected in such a good way, feeling each other as they never thought it was possible.

“Move.” Louis whispered against Zayn’s mouth, his voice low and raspy.

Zayn starts to move in and out slowly, afraid of hurting Louis. He holds Louis’ waist for support, as he tries to bury himself deeper and deeper inside him with each trust.

“So good Lou, you’re so hot. I want to have you like this forever. I want to keep you like this forever.” Zayn says, as he starts to go harder and faster.

“Keep going Zayn, it feels so good. It feels l-oh!” He exclaims, as Zayn hits his prostate. He keeps crying in pleasure as Zayn ups the pace, asking him for “more”, as he keeps stroking himself , trying to catch Zayn’s rhythm.

His thrusts become harder than before, slamming himself into the hot heat of Louis hole. He starts to feel a funny sensation beneath his belly, and then he knows he’s close.

“I-I’m not going to last longer.” Zayn says, as Louis shouts his name and both of them come at the same time, Zayn’s cum filling up Louis’ hole, while Louis’ cum painting his whole chest. Zayn collapses on top of Louis, both of them breathing heavily. They stay like that for a moment, and then Louis’ voice comes to his ear, like a whisper.

“I love you.” The blue-eyed boy says, hugging Zayn on top of him.

Zayn shoves his head on Louis’ neck, kissing him softly. “I love you too.”

The boys start to feel dizzy and, slowly, they fall asleep, hugging each other tightly. However, if they were awake, they would be able to see the message on Zayn’s cellphone, shining in the dark room.

_“coming back earlier than I’ve expected, can’t wait to see you! P <3”_

-

When Zayn woke up he feels the bed extremely empty. He looks around, trying to catch a glimpse of Louis, but he isn’t there. Instead, he found a note on his bedside table with his handwriting.

_“Sorry about the hit and run, but I had to go to class. Thanks for the night, though. It was probably the best night of my life. See you later. L!”_

Zayn smilled at the message, trying to remember everything from last night: the dinner, the kisses, the sex. He jumped out from the bed, trying to find his boxer and starting to clean the mess from the night before, unable to stop smiling.

-

Today Louis was as light as he could be. Everything was beautiful, everyone deserved to be happy. As the day passed by, the only thing he could think about was Zayn and last night, how perfectly connected they were and how he felt loved and wanted things that he never thought someone would feel about him.

“Are you okay? You look a bit high, are you on drugs?” Liam asked, being the protective bear he always was.

“I don’t know. If sex counts as a drug, then yes.” He answered with a playful smile on his face.

“W-What? You had sex? How? Louis you’re still too young to have sex!” He muttered, catching people’s attention around them, but Louis’ didn’t really care.

“Oh, please Liam! I’m already nineteen, of course I can have sex.” Louis said, glancing down at his book. They were under a tree at the campus grounds, as usual. Liam was lying down, looking at him, while Louis was sat straight, reading a book.

“Okay, you can, but you shouldn’t. And can you tell me who the guy is already? So I can talk with him about condoms and stuff?”

Louis cheeks got red as he thought about the fact that Zayn didn’t used a condom last night. Shaking his head, he looked at Liam’s direction, smiling.

“Okay, his name is Zayn. Satisfied?”

“Wait, what? Zayn as Zayn Malik?” He asked, a little bit surprised.

“Yeah, why? Do you know him?” Louis asked, still glancing at his book.

“Yeah, of course I know the asshole. And I know his _girlfriend_.”

It took about thirthy seconds for Louis to proceed the information. He kept staring at his book, his eyes going blank and his hands shivering.

“G-Girlfriend? What girlfriend?” Louis mumbled, his voice shaken.

“Don’t you know? He has a girlfriend. Her name is Perrie Edwards, she’s a waitress at the pub next to the campus. I don’t know where she’s now because I haven’t seen her for a while, but they’re definitely dating.” Liam answered, sitting straight.

“You’re lying. You’re saying this so I won’t be with him. There’s no need for that Liam, he’s a nice guy. You don’t have to break us apart, okay?” Louis snapped, closing his book.

“Wait, Lou!” Liam holds his hand. Louis looked at him, his eyes full of tears, his face going red. Sighing, Liam took his cellphone from his pocket and started typing something. After a while, he shows to Louis Zayn’s profile on the _Yale ITS,_ and right above his picture, Louis was able to read _“in a relantionship with Perrie Edwards”._

Louis started to breathe heavily, taking the phone from Liam’s hand. Zayn’s profile was full with pictures of him and Perrie holding hangs, hugging and kissing. Each picture was like a punch on Louis’ stomach, tears streaming down his face.

“Why would he do this to me?” Louis blubbered, dropping the phone on the grass.

“I don’t know Lou, but I’m ready to go after him and teach him a lesson.” Liam stood up, snapping his own fingers.

“No. You’re not going to do anything. Let me handle this. I-I have to handle this.” Louis said, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to stop crying.

“Are you sure? I can come with you.” Liam offered, placing his hand on Louis’ shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” And without another word, Louis was walking back to the campus, forgetting his things on the floor. Liam started to pick everything up, looking Louis go away.

-

“I’m coming!” Zayn said loudly, as he started to hear someone banging on his door.

When he opened it, Louis was there. Zayn smile dropped as he saw the boy’s face: his eyes and cheeks were red, a trace of tears on his jaw.

“Lou, what happened? Are you okay?” He asked, holding him by the waist.

“Get off me!” The boy snapped, making Zayn step back.

“What’s going on? What happened? Tell me, Louis.” Zayn asked, confusion taking over his face.

“Oh, nothing happened. I just discovered that you have a _girlfriend_. Perrie, am I right? She looks very pretty.”

Zayn felt the ground vanishing beneath his feet. He kept staring on Louis’ face, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

“Louis I-I can explain.” He simply said, trying to reach the boy’s shoulders.

“Don’t. Touch. Me.” Louis stepped back, tears falling down his cheeks again. Zayn’s eyes starting to feel up with tears too.

“Let me explain. I thought I loved her until… until I met you! I fell for you, literally. It was love at first sight, Lou. Please, let me-“

“Love at first sight? How pathetic are you? Do you really think I’m going to buy that? I’m not stupid, you know.” Louis said, spit flying from his mouth.

“It is true! After she went away I met you and I started to realize that my feelings for her weren’t as strong as my feelings for you. Please, listen to me.”

“So you girlfriend goes on a travel and you pick up the first idiot you lay your eyes on to be her substitute, it’s that it? I was a substitute? You chose me to be your toy while she was away?” Louis shouts his eyes colder than never.

“Fuck, Lou, it’s not like that! I would have done this even if she was here. I’m waiting for her to come back so I can break up with her and stay with you, don’t you understand? I want you to be my boyfriend, I want to be with you!” Zayn said, walking towards Louis.

The words hit Louis as a brick. He stayed there, staring at Zayn, his icy-blue eyes shining at him.

“I would never be your boyfriend, Zayn. I couldn’t date someone who cheats on his girlfriend in such a terrible away. How will I know you won’t do the same to me?”

“I won’t. I won’t find someone as perfect as you. You’re perfect to me, I love you from the bott-“

“Oh my God, you’re so pathetic. Save it, I won’t believe in nothing you say. Actually, I don’t want to see your face ever again. I’m done.” Louis said, tears falling desperately. Without another word he left, leaving Zayn there, alone and miserable.

-

Zayn spent the next hours lying on his bed, crying pathetically. Niall was right, he should have told Louis about everything, maybe he wouldn’t be so pissed off if he’d told him. Last night seemed to have been ages ago, a time where they were still happy. He thought about going after Louis, but it would probably make him even madder. Instead, he locked himself on his room, mourning his life.

All of sudden, knocks came from the door in an almost musical peace. He jumped from the bed, a little bit afraid: what if was Louis again, this time forgiving him and whiling for him to have him forever? He rushed to the door, opening it and staring outside, his eyes widening.

He felt hands on his cheeks and lips on his own, but they were not from Louis. The mouth was a little sticky because of the cherry flavored lip gloss. Zayn didn’t correspond the kiss, and when he opened his eyes again, he saw Perrie standing right in front of him.

“Oh, I’ve missed you so much Zee! I missed everything around here.” She said, a huge smile on her face.

“Perrie? What are you doing here? You should stay there for, like, two more weeks.” Zayn finally said. The girl entered his room, sighing.

“Yeah, but I’ve decided to come back a few days earlier. I sent you a message. Actually, I sent you a lot of messages and you only answered a couple of them.”

He closed the door, turning around to face her: she was blonder than before, wearing a purple dress and high heels. Yeah, she looked pretty, but not as pretty as Louis.

“Zee, what happened? You look… different. Have you been crying?” She asked, concerning taking over her face.

“Perrie, I have to talk to you.” He said, his dark eyes going even darker.

“Okay.” She said, sitting on his bed, looking at him.

Zayn sighs, feeling bad. He looks down at her, rubbing his hands together and taking a deep breathe. “We should break up.”

-

Louis couldn’t handle being alone. As the night came, he knocked on Liam’s door, hugging the boy as he showed up, sobbing with his face buried on the other boy’s chest. After a while, Louis was clean and wearing one of Liam’s swatters, too big for him. As the night came, both of them were laying on the bed, Louis curled on Liam’s chest.

“It’s going to be fine, Lou, I promise.” Liam said, rubbing his back.

Louis nodded, his eyes closed. He wasn’t crying anymore, but his eyes were still red and his nose was sniffing. He hugged Liam tighter, sighing.

“You know, maybe you should listen to him.”

“What? Of all people, are _you_ telling me to listen to him after what he did? Are you kidding me?” Louis snapped, sitting up.

“I don’t know Lou, but from what you’ve told me, it really looks like he likes you. I mean, okay, he shouldn’t have cheated on his girlfriend and stuff but he said that if she was here he would do the same, he would break up with her and be with you.” Liam said, holding Louis’ hand.

“I should date you, you know? It would be so much easier.” Louis said, smiling. Liam laughed, reaching for him and hugging him, tightly.

“You know we will be boyfriends forever. But we don’t kiss, nor fuck.” He said, kissing the top of Louis head.

They stayed like this for a while, in silence. Again, Louis started to think about the dark haired boy, and what would he be doing right now.

“What are you going to do?” Liam whispered on Louis’ ear, making him shiver at the feeling of Liam’s mouth at his earlobe.

“I don’t know.” Louis simply said, and by that Liam knew that he was done of talking.

-

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, patting Zayn’s gently on the shoulder. It has been almost three days since he had broken up with Louis and Perrie, and things couldn’t be worse.

“I don’t think so.” Zayn said, looking at him and Niall: both of them were staying with him the whole day after classes, worried about his friend. Niall would bring food and Harry… well, Harry would be there patting him on the shoulder.

“So, tell us again, how was Perrie’s reaction?” Niall asked.

“I’ve already told you! She cried and then begged me to be with her and I never felt so bad in my entirely life. Then I said that wasn’t her fault, I told her to not get upset and I never meant to hurt no one. She yelled at me, cursed me and said she was going to leave the town. I said to her I was still her friend, but she wasn’t interested on that.” Zayn answered, his eyes dark with sadness.

“It’s a shame, but now you can go after Louis, can’t you?” It was Harry’s turn to ask, a shyly smile on his face.

“He’s not interested as well. He doesn’t want to see me again. I think I’m going to leave town, too. I need to spend some time with my family.” Zayn said, looking down. Both boys exclaimed, holding his arms.

“You can’t leave! You have to stay here, Yale is your dream. It’s a chance in a million. You can’t be serious.” Niall replied, his cheeks going red.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, Niall. I don’t have that feeling of joy anymore, you know? I don’t want to go to classes, I don’t want anything. I just want to leave.” He said.

He could see Niall and Harry exchanging worried glances, but he couldn’t care less. About three weeks ago everything was perfect, and now, sitting on his bed feeling more miserable than he ever felt, he couldn’t think about another option. His happiness was’t in Yale anymore, so he should look somewhere else.

“Why don’t you wait until the break and then you go home, spend some weeks at home and then you decide what you want?” Harry asked, trying to find a solution for that situation.

“No Harry, I can’t stand this place. I need to go home, have some time for me, you know? Maybe find a job, who knows? But I won’t stay here, I’m leaving.”

And with that, the boy jumped from his bed and left the room, with a towel on his shoulders. Harry and Niall glanced at each other, wondering what the boy would do next.

-

Since he found out that Zayn was dating someone, Louis didn’t sit under trees to read his books and do his works anymore. Instead, he chose to hide himself at the library: the place was quiet and peaceful, like the place was keeping a secret with every single one of the students.

Today he was reading ‘To Kill A Mockingbird” because he needed to write a brief thesis about the book. But he couldn’t concentrate, since the only thing he could think about was Zayn and how broken he seemed to be when Louis yelled at him.

“Hey.” A guy was standing right in front of him, blue eyes meeting his own. Louis glanced at him, his icy blue ones shining at the lights of the library.

“Hi.” Louis simply said, before looking back at his book.

“Are you Louis?” The boy asked. Louis glanced at him, studying the boy up and down: his blonde hair was too white to be real, and he and Louis were almost of the same height. The brown haired one closed his book, putting it down.

“Who’s asking?” He snapped, his eyebrows raising, challenging the boy to say the wrong answer.

“I’m Niall, I’m Zayn’s friend.” The boy said, trying to smile.

“Oh.” Louis whispered, his mouth hanging open. After processing the information, Louis stood up and started to pack his things, trying not to look to the guy anymore.

“Wait. Don’t do that.” He said.

“Why are you here? What are you trying to do? Send me a message from him or something?” Louis asked abruptly, shoving his books on his backpack.

“No, I’m not. It’s just… Look, I’m not asking you to forgive Zayn or something, I know what he did was wrong-“

“Indeed it was.” Louis interrupted him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“And I don’t know if you know this yet but he broke up with Perrie and-“

“I couldn’t care less.” Louis interrupted him again, shoving his backpack over his shoulder.

“Look, what he did was wrong okay? It really was! But I know how he loved Perrie and I swear I thought they would be together for like, forever and stuff but then he met you and I know, I really know, that if Zayn broke up with her is because he likes you too much. He _loves_ you, Louis.

Louis stood there, his eyes empty just like his mind. He didn’t know what to do nor what to think, he just stayed there staring at Niall.

“The fact is, he’s going to leave Yale. He’s going to abandon Yale and go back home and… He’s one of my best friends, I can’t let him go.” Niall said, sadness taking over his face.

“H-He’s… leaving?” Louis asked, tears starting to fill his eyes up.

“Yeah, he said he can’t stay here any longer. And I understand that you’re mad at him, I really do. But, could you please try to stop him? I think you’re the only one who could do that.” Niall said, getting closer to Louis.

“I don’t know if I can do that, I’m not that cold hearted.” Louis answered, tears running down his face again.

Suddenly, Niall was hugging him. Louis didn’t care if they were strangers or something; he just hugged the guy back, burying his face on the crock of his neck.

“Shh, shh. Don’t be like that, Louis. I know it’s hard. As Coldplay said ‘nobody said it was easy’. He said, hugging Louis tight, his hands rubbing his back. If Louis wasn’t so upset, he would probably laugh at the quote

They stayed like this for a while, holding each other until Louis was unable to cry another single tear. He let go from Niall, looking at him.

“Where’s he right now?”

-

Zayn was finally alone in his bedroom, looking through his sketchbook: there was lots of fan arts of superheroes like Batman and Deadpool, and there was some illustrations of him and Louis, both wearing capes and holding hands. He missed this, he missed how things used to be so easy.

Suddenly, knocks came from the door. He eased himself up from the floor, going to answer the door. Probably Niall was trying to feed him again, or Harry was trying to get him out of the bedroom, asking him to go with him to the coffee shop or something.

But when he opened the door, he faced wide blue eyes and light brown hair, the ones he loved so much. Louis was there, cheeks red and chest going up and down, breathing heavily.

“You can’t leave.” He said, looking at Zayn with an extremely sad look on his face.

“Why?” Zayn asked, frozen on the doorstep.

“Because you can’t let go of your dreams! You have to keep fighting, you have to raise your head and go for it.” Louis answered, almost begging.

“My strengths are gone Lou. When you left, you took a piece of me with you. I can’t live like that anymore.” Zayn murmured, looking deep inside those blue eyes.

“So I’m here to give it back to you. For God’s sake Zayn, don’t give up. Please, don’t waste this opportunity because of this.”

“Because of what? Because of love? My heart hurts everyday Louis, I can’t stand this. I can’t keep feeling hurt, I can’t keep going like this. I need a fresh start. Maybe I can find something back home, you know?” He answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“What it’ll take for you to realize that you can’t simply run away? What do you need?” Louis asked, his voice almost failing.

“I need you.” Zayn said, reaching for Louis.

Zayn shoved Louis against the wall behind him, placing his hands on each side of Louis’ head. Louis was trapped there, looking deep inside Zayn’s eyes, their noses touching.

“P-Please, don’t do this.” Louis begged, his bottom lip trembling.

“Please Lou. Please.” Zayn placed his hands on Louis’ waist, bringing him closer.

Zayn took Louis’ lips on his own, kissing him tenderly. They surrendered to the kiss instantly, hands going all over each other’s bodies. Louis missed how Zayn’s body would fit against his own, his chest going up and down with need. Zayn, on the other hand, missed Louis taste, how his lips were perfect against his own, moving slowly and gracefully. They had synchrony; it really felt that they were made to each other, fitting perfectly.

Suddenly, Louis broke the kiss, eyes as wide as tunnels. Zayn placed his forehead against Louis’, his hands holding his waist tightly, making impossible for him to escape.

“I really hate you.” Louis said, punching Zayn hard on the chest.

“You can punch me as much as you want, I’m not moving.” The dark haired boy replied, smiling shyly.

Louis wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck, burying his face on the boy’s chest. “Promise me, promise me that you will never leave me.”

Zayn hold Louis closer, his arms hugging him by the waist. He kissed the boy’s forehead, feeling relief taking over his body. “I promise Lou. I promise.”

They stayed like this for a while, holding each other as their existence depended on that, and in that moment, in the middle of that dark and empty corridor, he felt that this was right. Zayn was the one who would make him happy, and it was Zayn who should be by his side for the rest of his life. Maybe it sounded cheesy and maybe he was too young to know that, but he never felt so happy in his entire like as he felt when Zayn was there, smiling at him. Oh God, just the sight of Zayn’s smile could light up his whole world.

 When Louis raised his head, his eyes were shining like diamonds, and Zayn realized that his eyes were the most beautiful things on the whole world.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, _boyfriend_.”


End file.
